marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 30
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis2 = Riding into a small town, the Two-Gun Kid walks into the local general store only to be hit over the head and knocked out. He has inadvertently walked in on a confrontation with the big rancher named Bartell and the Sheriff Moss. Bartell and his men have come to relinquish Moss's position so they can take control of the town and force out all the rival ranchers. With nobody able to stand up against Bartell, he takes the sheriff star belonging to Moss and he and his men leave the store. When the locals tend to the Kid, they fill him in on what is going on and he tells them that they should stand up and fight back, despite the fact that they are merely farmers and ranchers. The Kid convinces them to form a posse finally when Bartell and his men begin terrorizing local ranches. The posse arrives as they are attacking another ranch, forcing Bartell and his men back into town. Two-Gun and Moss go after them and split up once in town. There, the outlaws get the drop on Moss, but the Two-Gun Kid manages to launch a surprise attack on them, easily rounding them up. With Bartell and his men defeated, the Kid gives Moss back his sheriff star. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bartell Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis3 = The Two-Gun Kid and his pals Shorty and Utah have just finished a cattle drive to a shipping town where the cattle are destined to go to be shipped to South America. At the docks, one of the bulls gets loose and the Kid easily subdues it. Seeing this, the captain of the ship wants to make use of Two-Gun Kid's skill and begins plotting with his men. Meanwhile, the Kid is eager to get back on the trail again, but is convinced by Shorty and Utah to spend the night in town to party. After the trio of men step out of a saloon later that night they are ambushed by a gang of sailors who knock them out. When they come to, they find themselves tied up aboard the ship with their guns removed. The Kid manages to free them all and when some of the sailors come down to check on them, the three cowboys jump them and easily trounce their would be captors. Going to the deck of the ship, Two-Gun and his friends fight the captain and the rest of his crew into submission forcing them to return their weapons and giving them a life boat to return to shore. Along the way back, Shorty and Utah are worried when the Kid suddenly pitches over, but reveals that he wasn't hurt in the fight but is only suffering from sea sickness. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed sailors Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Afraid of No Man! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = The Powder Range! | Synopsis5 = The Two-Gun Kid is riding past a ranch on the verge of dying due to a drought, when someone on the property starts shooting at him. The Kid jumps the person and is shocked to see that it is a woman. Disarming her, she tells him that she thought he was one of Trigger Mulloy's men. After she introduces him to her fiancée Howard Destry and ranch hand Andy West, she explains that Trigger Mulloy owns the ranch next to theirs and has dammed off the creek that provides her ranch with water in an attempt to force her to sell.. While Howard suggests that she sells, Andy is ever faithful to Madge, who refuses sell. The Kid tells her that he recalls an old prospector in the area who knows that there are a number of underground wells that could help revitalize her ranch and offers to bring him to her. As he rides off, the Kid wonders what Madge sees in Howard Destry when Andy West is so clearly devoted to her. Later, Howard Destry meets with Trigger Mulloy and his men to tell them of the Two-Gun Kid's plan to get water to Madge's ranch. As it turns out, Howard hates living in the west and hopes to force Madge to sell her ranch so they can move back east after they are married. When Trigger orders his men to kill Two-Gun and the prospector, Howard protests, not wishing to kill anybody, but is forced to comply and go along out of fear of Trigger telling Madge his involvement in everything. Soon, the Two-Gun Kid and Alkali Wills are heading back toward Madge's ranch when suddenly a rabbit darts across their path. Suspecting that something must have spooked it and deducing that someone has laid a trap, the Kid sends Wills ahead and sneaks around through the bushes. There he catches Trigger's men, while the Kid roughs up some of Trigger's men, Howard flees hoping he was not recognized in the dark and reports back to Trigger, who comes up with a plot to deal with Madge's farm once and for all. The next morning, as Alkali locates a spot where there is water, Howard suddenly rides up and tells them all that Trigger Mulloy is attacking the ranch. The Kid doesn't believe him, pointing out that he recognizes his tracks from the night before and reveals that he is in league with Trigger. He forces Howard to tell the truth, and learns that Trigger plans on blowing them up with explosives. The Kid leaves Howard in the hands of Andy West and ambushes Trigger before he can set his explosives, however they are knocked off the cliff during the fight. As the Kid defeats Trigger in a fist fight, the explosives hit the ground and go off ironically releasing the water that Trigger was trying to stop from being found. In the aftermath of the battle, Madge realizes how much Andy cares about her and the Kid figures they have a bright future together. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Madge * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}